


A slytherin tale

by devoidthefake



Category: Draco - Fandom, Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Malfoy - Fandom, half blood prince - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoidthefake/pseuds/devoidthefake
Summary: Nancy Bloodstone is a pure blood witch who was sorted into Slytherin her first year at Hogwarts. This of course brought great pride t o her parents and family alike, this is her story, a story of love, hate and a war that nobody seems to see coming.Some characters are obviously J.K Rowlings and some of the storyline also.Also bc of the mature content everyone is 18.





	1. A beginning

My hands cling to either side of the porcelain sink as my eyes stare into the small bathroom mirror in front of me. Panic claws it’s way up my throat as my chest tightens. Breathe, the voice In my head commands as the colour drains from my hands. My chestnut eyes piercing the mirror now, my chest heaves as I try to contain the panic that’s now speeding through my veins. My arms begin to shake as I cling tighter to the sink trying to contain it. Breathe. Just breathe, the voice in my head repeats over and over.  
The train rumbles beneath my feet as I finally feel some sort of calm come over me, the colour slowing returning into my skin. 

There’s a knock on the bathroom door as my grip on the sink loosens. 

“Just a minute” I call out to whoever’s waiting.  
I quickly comb my fingers through my ebony curls feeling the softness of it between my fingers, I quickly straighten my emerald robes and straighten my tie before I grab my small over the shoulder bag and unlock the bathroom door. I glance at the small girl who’s waiting outside the door and give her a small smile muttering a “sorry for taking so long” before I make myself walk forward, the Hogwarts Express quickly pacing along the track bringing us closer to the intended destination.  
It’s only a couple of minutes before I find myself outside of the compartment where my friends are situated, it’s well known that it’s our carriage and has been that way since our first year at Hogwarts. The slytherin elites carriage or at least that’s how everyone else views us. The thought of it honestly makes me want to laugh but people well always have their own opinions on us. I take one deep breath before opening the compartment door and stepping inside with a smile plastered on my face. All eyes are immediately on me.

“Bloodstone” Goyle greets me first with a small nod in my direction 

“How many times have I told you to not call me that” I playfully lecture back, I can see he’s about to apologise yet again so I hold my hand up to stop him. “It’s fine, just remember” 

My cousin, Blaise smiles in my direction as he begins to stand up to greet me clearly ruining Crabbes comfort in doing so as he lets out a groan. 

“Nancy, it’s good to see you” 

I have to hold back a smirk at this due to the fact I had in fact spent half my summer with him and his mother.

I step forward and give him a small hug before sitting down opposite him and giving a small glance around. Pansy is asleep and I know better than to disturb her so I find my eyes drifting toward Draco. I smile in his direction and pretend I haven’t felt his grey smokey eyes on me this entire time. 

“Good to see you again, Draco” I say with a warm tone, I can see a slight curve of his lips as he tries his best not to smile at my greeting. We both know I’ve also spent a great deal of my summer in Malfoy manor and in fact only seen him two days ago but my cousin didn’t need to know that. 

“And you, Nancy”  
I can hear the amusement in his voice as he speaks and I find myself trying to keep my composure.  
I quickly turn my attention to Millicent who’s sat beside me and give her a warm smile. 

“Milly, how was your summer?” 

“Oh y’know it was good” she replied in her usual quiet tone 

“Any boys?” I asked with a curiosity, I noticed how quickly she was to blush at this question. She hesitated to answer so I quickly changed the subject. I noticed there was one person missing from our group, my best friend, Mabel. 

“Where’s Mabel?” 

I could sense Milly was relieved I left the subject of boys alone due to her huge crush on some ravenclaw boy and although I already knew Mabel would be meeting us at the castle due to her late arrival to the train station that morning I simply pretended to be oblivious to that fact. As Milly began to explain where Mabel was I stole a glance toward Draco and noticed a lovebite peaking over the edge of his shirt collar before quickly focusing my attention back to Milly. I quietly cursed myself in my head for leaving a mark that could so easily be noticed by anyone as I hoped my glamour charm was holding up atleast because the lovebites on my neck were far more noticeable than any marks I’d personally left on draco a few days before.  
It wasn’t like our relationship had to be a secret if anything everyone expected it to happen at any moment however the complication of him being extremely close with my cousin and pansy being totally and utterly inlove with him did make things more difficult so we had agreed to keep it our secret for now. I felt his eyes lingering upon me and did my best from keeping the blush away from my pale freckled cheeks. I could almost hear him smirking from where I was sitting but I refused to give in and look again instead I tried my best to focus entirely on Milly and what I now gathered to be some story she was telling me about her summer aboard in Greece.

“Mum went ballistic at him” Milly continued on saying as I was vaguely listening but I found my attention darting over to Blaise and Draco whispering to each other in a somewhat heated fashion with small looks toward the storage rails that hung upon the wall. 

Milly interrupted my thinking before it could even start.  
“We’re almost here, I’m gonna go get changed quickly” I nodded in acknowledgement as I smoothed my hands over my black skirt the material feeling soft against my fingers. I moved my hand to my waistband to double check my wand hadn’t fallen out and stood up to adjust my robes once more.  
As I slung my bag over my shoulder Milly entered the compartment once more dressed in her school robes and Goyle shook Crabbe awake. I wasn’t risking being the one to wake up Pansy so I quickly stepped to the side of Milly and opened the compartment door throwing a quick glance toward Blaise and Draco.

“Milly, be a dear a wake up Pansy please” I said with my eyes still on my cousin and Draco.

I think I heard her utter a “yes” before I left the compartment with the boys in tow. The train was quickly halting to a steady stop and other students began to quickly stand and gather up there things. 

“Have you heard there’s meant to be a new professor this year?” Blaise questioned nobody in particular.

“Mmm” I replied, I had in fact heard from my mother this year that there would be a teacher sent from the ministry due to last years events at the Triwizard Torment. 

“I think it’s a woman” Pansy chimed in sleepily from behind us.

As we left the train and stepped on to the platform the smell of the cool night air conditioning infiltrated my nostrils and I looked up to the hill where our school sat. There was a certain gloomy air that now seemed to embrace the castles walls that once seemed like nothing could ever penetrate the happiness that radiated from Hogwarts and yet it had, the death of the Hufflepuff boy the year before had truly shaken us all to the core although some of us hid it better than others. Flashes of his cold limp body entered my mind at the thought and I shuddered. My eyes quickly found the magical carriages that would bring us up to our school and although to most people it seemed as if an invisible force pulled them along I knew otherwise because it was in fact Threstals that did the job. Magical horse like creatures with their bones exposed that could only be seen by those who had experienced death firsthand. 

A flash of fiery red waves entered my peripheral vision before I felt arms wrapped around me, giving me a tight squeeze hello.

“Evening Mabel” I greeted happily as my arms wrapped around my best friend “I trust your journey was a good one” 

Mabel unwrapped her arms from me as she stepped back with a toothy grin on her face, her emerald eyes gleaming. 

“Oh you know, it was acceptable” she responded, I let out a small giggle.  
“How on earth did you manage to be late?” I questioned as we began walking to the closest carriage to set off on the last stretch of our journey. 

“You know how unorganised my brother is Nancy” she responded as we climbed into the carriage seats, stretching our legs slightly as we did so.

“Klaus is rather bad at keeping time” she added on to her previous statement. 

The boys quickly climbed up onto the carriage along with Milly and Pansy as everyone made themselves as comfortable as possible. Mabels eyes darted toward Dracos shirt collar and then back to me as she gave me a smirk. I felt my cheeks burning up as my blush spread across my face but tried my best to keep a poker straight face.  
I gave Mabel a look that told her I would inform her of everything later as the carriage began to move steadily toward the castle. 

Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs while Pansy was looking at her perfectly manicured nails and talking to Milly about something I didn’t have the desire to pay attention to as we pulled up outside of the castle. I could see Potter and his friends slightly up ahead getting out of their carriage. Our carriage came to a halt and Mabel & I stood quickly to be the first ones off.

“Have you seen what the papers have been writing about him?” Whispers Mabel looking in Harry’s direction.

“I mean, I get why they want everyone to believe he’s crazy” I replied with a knowing smirk “although I don’t think he needs much help in that department honestly I’m surprised to see him here” 

“Didn’t he use magic in front of a muggle?” Blaise piped in.

“Heard it was his cousin” Pansy added.

“Hey Potter” Draco called over, I bit back my smirk, this was bound to be entertaining.

Harry whipped his head around in our direction with a glaring look toward Draco.

“Harry...” Hermione began but she didn’t get much of a chance to finish her sentence as Harry began marching toward our group closely followed by none other than Ron Weasley. 

“Surprised they didn’t lock you up and throw away the key when you started going on about dementors” venom laced Dracos words before a look of fright took over his pale features.  
“Dementor!” He yelled out in a frightful tone pointing toward a spot in the sky.

We all quickly looked up in the direction he was pointing, fear plastering our faces. Panic seemed to grip Potter at this point as he slowly turned around.

Draco and Blaise were the first to burst into laughter, quickly followed by the rest of us. 

“That wasn’t funny” Hermione seethed, this only encouraged my laughter. 

“Didn’t expect such behaviour from you Bloodstone” Ron said with a glare in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, he liked to think because we had one conversation on the train in first year that he knew all about me.

“Weasley don’t pretend you know a single thing about me or my behaviour, we all know dementors don’t leave Azkaban” I could see this angered him but I continued. 

“What could they possibly be doing out and about? Some shopping? Quick trip to the zoo?” I questioned, Mabel let out a snort at this.

“They’re not worth it” Hermione piped up, grabbing either boys arms. 

“Like a flithy mudblood would know anything about worth” Pansy seethed.

I could see those words hit her hard but her eyes showed an internal struggle between staying or going. She stormed off with both of her friends following behind her, I could vaguely hear them angrily whispering.

“Well that was a good start to the year” Blaise stated with a smile, I looked at him and smiled back.

“It’s only the beginning”


	2. 1.2

As we entered the castle my eyes flickered in the direction of the new first years standing in front of Professor McGonagall some of them seemed to be cowering beneath her stern gaze and as funny as it might seem now my stomach did a small churn at the thought of me as a first year and the anxiety that had ran through my veins.

Before I could enter the great hall for the welcoming feast I felt a tug on my wrist, realising that I’d fallen behind my friend group when I’d gotten lost in my own thoughts. I let in a small gasp as I felt my body crash into another and looked up. Draco, I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thought I’d try and steal a moment together before the feast” he murmured as he nuzzled into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“And what If we’re caught?” I asked as I softened into his arms. 

“I’m sure we could make up something” Draco replied “you know, maybe you fell and I just happened to catch you” 

He spun me around to look at him, those smokey grey eyes making my knees feel like jelly as I met his gaze. The height difference more obvious when we stood together like this not that I minded it much. Draco ran his thumb along my lower lip gently as he gave me his best devilish smile. I stood slightly on my tip toes to reach his lips easier and pressed mine softly against his. I let out a content sigh as I brought myself down again and gave a smile back.

“I love how your eyes look when you smile” Draco complimented 

“And how do they look?” I questioned 

“Like wonderful shining emeralds with streams of sunlight bouncing against them” he murmured again before bringing his lips against mine again. 

I heard footsteps approaching and pushed draco further into the tight corner we were hiding in to avoid being seen. Draco raised his eyebrows at this but then heard the same footsteps coming closer. 

“This way first years” McGonagalls voice echoed throughout the hallway as the many footsteps approached. 

I held my fingers to my mouth signalling to Draco to not make a sound as he smirked in return and slid his hand round my thigh trying to get a reaction outta me. I bit my lip trying to hold in any sounds. His hand slid up my thigh a little higher, his cool rings sending shockwaves through my warm skin. 

I heard the doors to the great hall open and the first year students footsteps disappearing inside, finally I let out a small breath. 

“Draco..” I began but before I could finish my sentence his hand went up another inch. 

“Mmm?” I could hear the smirk as he whispered into my ear.

“Stop, before they notice” I replied and instantly his hand slide back down my thigh again before leaving the warm skin.

“Later then” he replied as he stood back from me 

I nodded as I straightened myself up.   
“Later” I confirmed with a smile.

“Mabel noticed your neck” I added as we stepped out of the shadowy corner 

“Glamour charm must’ve worn off”

“Yes it must’ve” I replied knowing that he’d likely not even used the charm in the first place just for the added risk.

We walked the few steps it took to get to the great hall door in silence before giving each other a small look before we entered

“Not a word to Blaise” I told him sternly 

“He acts like you’re close family, you’re his what, 4th cousin?” He replied cooly 

“That’s not the point Draco and you know that” the stern tone still in my voice as I replied 

“We’re gonna have to tell them all at some point” Draco stated 

“I know, just not now” I replied my tone softening.

Draco quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go again and we opened the door and entered the hall together. Mabel was the first to notice us walking toward the Slytherin table and she gave a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes at this as I took my seat beside her, smoothing out my robes. 

“Sorry, got caught behind the first years” I simply stated 

Blaise was too intrigued in his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle to notice my silly excuse but Pansy looked in my direction 

“I swear they get slower every year” was her response.   
Milly nodded in agreement as she always did with Pansy. Mabel let out a laugh.  
“Of course they do, it’s the small legs” Mabel replied in agreement.

“Maybe they only seem so small because we’ve gotten taller” Blaise finally piped up 

Crabbe and Goyle made some sort of noise that I think was meant to state they agreed but their mouths were already stuffed with food. 

“Glad you could join in the conversation” I teased 

“I was discussing something important with Theo if you just know, cousin” Blaise retorted 

“And I’m sure it was just so fascinating” I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I took in my surroundings of the great hall, noticing that there was in fact a new professor or what I assumed to be one from all the pink that she wore I was sure she was just gonna be a joy. My eyes found their way to the Hufflepuff table and I noticed Cedric smiling and laughing with his friends and made a mental note to at least say hello at some point. We’d always been good friends up until last year, he’d decided that it was best to keep our distance and a part of me did agree with that however I did find myself missing his silly jokes and how he’d teach me new spells due to the fact he was in slightly more advanced classes than us but it was for the best in the end that our friendship become more of an acquaintanceship. I personally think it was more down to his father than anything but never felt the need to push it. 

Cedric noticed me and gave a small wave which I returned before I focused my attention back to my friends.

“What do you reckon about ms pink” I asked Pansy and Mabel while giving a slight nod toward the small woman sitting at the teachers table. 

“Heard she was in Slytherin when she was here” Mabel replied 

“Mmm, heard she’s here because of Potters stunt” Pansy added, “and of course Dumbledore” 

“He’s a loon” Draco chimed in with a smirk 

“A harmless one though” I replied softly. 

Later that night as I settled into the large green velvet claw toothed chair in the common room I let out a contented sigh, feeling the heat from the fireplace gently heating my skin. The large grandfather clock struck midnight and I heard the dorm room stairs creak softly, I glanced around from my seat and gave a smile to Draco who was making his way down. 

“Hello you” I whispered softly 

“What are you doing up so late?” Draco questioned 

“Oh you know, got a secret boyfriend to be seeing actually if you stay around you might just see him” I replied sarcastically

He let out a small low laugh as he approached where I sat. I readjusted my sitting position to allow Draco fit comfortably behind me and I lay my head to rest against his chest. 

We sat in silence together for a few minutes just enjoying the company of each other and feeling the warmth of the fire filling the common room before Draco spoke, 

“Did you wear it?” 

“Wear what?” I teased 

“The necklace of course” he murmured as his hand slipped around my waist.

I undid my dressing gown slightly to reveal to Draco that I did in fact have on the necklace he had gifted to me the month before. It was a simple sliver chain with a locket attached, the locket was also sliver but had a wonderful emerald in the centre. On the inside of the locket Draco had gotten over initials engraved. 

“I’m so glad you like it”

“Like it, it’s one of the most meaningful gifts I’ve ever received Draco” I told him in an heartfelt tone, it was the truth also. Nobody had ever put so much thought into a gift for me other than my parents and even then they only did it on what they considered “big birthdays” 

Draco took my hand in his and began to rub his thumb in a small circle on my palm, I relaxed further into his chest wishing we could just stay here all night without the worry of being seen.

“Blaise thinks you’re acting strangely” he commented 

“Define strangely” i responded

“He thinks there’s something wrong with you, says you’ve been weird all summer long” Draco replied with concern 

I stayed silent for a minute trying to decide what to say.

“Nancy, you know you can talk to me” Draco added as if he sensed my hesitation , “some hufflepuff girl was gossiping to her friends earlier about you, something about the train” he added.

“I-“ I began to say before cutting myself off.

“Nancy I can’t help if you don’t let me” 

“It’s just everything with my father” I murmured.

Draco stayed silent at first, he knew that like his father, mine had also been away a lot of the summer on “business” of some kind.

“He and mother wouldn’t stop arguing when he came back” I added, “they like to think I can’t hear them” 

“I know the feeling” Draco responded as he gave me a light kiss on my head. 

“I’m worried, Draco” I said as I closed my eyes letting myself rest for a second. 

“I know darling, I know” he replied trying to mask his own fears. “It’ll be okay”


	3. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small amount of smut

When I awoke the next morning I could hear Mabel whispering to herself, I sat up in my bed and stretched before running my fingers through my ebony curls.

“Morning sleepyhead” Mabel greeted warmly 

“Morning” I replied softly 

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stood up slowly letting my muscles adjust to the sudden pressure of being awake. I glanced at the clock, 7:15am. It gave me plenty of time to get a shower and get dressed before breakfast and classes began. 

“Busy night?” Mabel questioned with a knowing look.  
“Mmhm” I replied with a smile “lots of studying to be done”

Mabel smirked as she began brushing her fiery hair.

“You know you’re not exactly being subtle wearing that necklace of yours” Mabel murmured as she began applying a small amount of concealer 

“I hide it underneath my clothes” I replied softly knowing she was right, everyone knew that it was a Malfoy heirloom. 

“Blaise is worried about you” Mabel added

I nodded as I made my way to the en suite bathroom, I opened the door and made my way inside gently locking the door behind me to enjoy some sort of peace. I stripped off my pjs and turned the faucet of the shower on letting the water warm up before stepping into the shower.

The water splashed onto my skin giving my aching muscles a relief that I had long looked forward to, I let the water flow down my body while taking a deep breath before picking up my blackberry scented soap and washing myself. The blackberry scent filled my nostrils and I gave a small smile enjoying the sweetness of it.   
Next I moved onto washing my hair, enjoying the warm water hitting my scalp.

As I stepped out of the shower I quickly wrapped a large towel around my body to avoid the majority of the cold hitting my bare skin and unlocked the door, stepping out I noticed that Mabel was now ready and waiting for me.

“I’ll be ready in 10 minutes” I told her as she glanced at me.

10 minutes later I was dressed and ready to make my way down to breakfast with Mabel knowing that we’d meet the rest of our friends in the common room in the way out. 

Before we left our dorm I quickly straightened out my robes, made sure I had my wand and double checked that I had tucked my necklace away.

I smoothed my curls, adjusted my knee high socks and put on a smile as I linked arms with Mabel.

“Ready?” She asked returning my smile 

“Always” I replied as we left the dorm.

We walked quickly down the dorm room stairs noticing that Milly and Pansy were already stood waiting for our arrival along with Blaise, Crabbe & Goyle.

“Morning guys” I beamed brightly, taking note that Draco was not yet here.

“Morning” they all greeted back.

“Morning” a voice behind me greeted, I turned and smiled at the blonde haired boy who’d suddenly appeared 

“Draco” Blaise greeted “you were almost late” he added.

“Well almost isn’t late, is it?” Pansy piped up.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and threw a look at Mabel which she returned.

“Let’s just go” Mabel said taking a step forward.

We all made our way out of the common room and up the stone stairs as we made our way to the great hall. The hallways were already flooded with students chattering away giving the castle a warm atmosphere. The younger students parted as we walked through the hallways, some giving us looks of envy and others just looking terrified which always amused me, some just found Slytherin intimidating and others knew us by our last names.

As we entered the great hall the smell of the breakfast foods made me perk up from my somewhat tired state, I loved the meals here. We took our seats and began to put food on our plates.

“Hey Nancy, can I talk to you for a second?” I glanced round and seen Cedric standing behind me.

I put down my fork and stood up,   
“Sure” I replied with a slight hesitation.  
I bent down slightly to whisper to Mabel  
“If I’m not back in five minutes, come find me” I whispered in her ear, she nodded.

I followed Cedric out of the great hall our footsteps echoing slightly on the stone floors before he stopped at the small corner hidden away from everyone. 

“I wanted to ask about your dad” Cedric began, I held up my hand to stop him.

“Don’t” I said harshly 

“Nance, please”   
I ran my fingers through my curls in frustration.  
“Ced, my father is fine” I replied shortly 

“But my father-“

“Stop, now” I demanded 

“Potters saying he seen him, you know there in the graveyard” 

“I don’t care what that imbecile is saying” the harshness in my tone now prominent

“Look, Nancy I’m sorry but I just-“

I cut him off again, “No you don’t get to say sorry Cedric, you’re out here accusing my father of who knows what” 

“But-“

I shoved him slightly, not caring that he towered over me. I felt the anger bubbling in my chest.

“You don’t get to say we can’t be friends and then change your mind suddenly just to shove accusations around” I snapped

“Nancy, are you okay?” 

I turned to see Draco standing there looking frustrated, I knew he’d probably have heard at least some of the conversation. 

“I’m fine Draco, let’s go” I replied as I began to walk away from Cedric.

“Everyone thinks he’s a death eater” he stated simply 

I curled my fists into a ball and turned back to face Cedric, I let my anger bubble to the surface as my fist connected with his nose giving a satisfying crunch. 

“Stay away from me from now on” I spat at him.

Draco looked at me with a mixture of concern and shock at my actions, I grabbed him by the arm and began walking away quickly. I felt the anger subside and the frustration take over, tears pricked at my eyes. 

Draco quickly kept pace with me as we began walking, students had begun to file out of the great hall in large groups. Draco put his arm around my shoulders and steered me in the direction of the dungeons, I assumed we had potions with Snape first. 

The stairway to the dungeons were far more quiet than usual.

“Nancy” Draco spoke softly 

I let my eyes wonder over to his face and he immediately pulled me into a hug, I softened into his touch and inhaled his scent letting it comfort and calm me. 

“Is this what people think?” I mumbled 

“It doesn’t matter what people think” Draco replied softly 

We hugged for another few moments in silence, my nerves calming again before Draco pulled away. 

“Let’s go, Snape will go bonkers if we’re late” 

I nodded in agreement not sure if I was ready yet to speak. We took the last few steps downward and walked to Snapes classroom. As we entered I noticed Mabel glancing in our direction, I gave her a small smile that felt somewhat forced as we took our seats. 

“Glad you could join us” Snape drawled in his usual bored tone.

“Sorry Professor” Draco spoke up before I could.

Snape simply nodded and continued on with his usual monotoned voice introducing the subject of today’s lesson.

Mabel took my hand in hers and gave a small squeeze of reassurance, I squeezed back gently before getting out my potions textbook and placing it in front of me.

“What did Cedric want?” Blaise asked quietly 

“To accuse my father of being involved” I replied blankly 

“Do you-“ Blaise began before I cut in.

“I already sorted it” I replied softly glancing at my knuckles that were now slightly bruised.

Blaise’s eyes followed my glance and he noticed my knuckles.

“Did he hurt you?” He questioned 

“Other way around” Draco chimed in, smirking.

“You hit Cedric?” Pansy questioned 

“Looked like she broke his nose” Draco replied, his smirk growing even more. 

I stayed silent trying to focus my attention on whatever Snape was talking about.

“Got what he deserved then” Blaise said in a satisfied tone

Classes seemed to pass rather quickly that day and before I knew it we were sat in the great hall enjoying our dinner, I could feel eyes on me turns out news around here still travels fast and everyone seemed to think I’d attacked Cedric unprovoked. I tried my best to ignore the stares and whispers from the other students as I took a drink of my pumpkin juice and lifted a few more potatoes onto my plate. 

I could hear my friends talking around me yet the words seemed to blur together and sound like some impossible language to understand, I felt a hand gently on my arm and my eyes locked with Mabels.

“Ignore them” she whispered supportively 

I nodded in response as I stabbed my potatoes imagining that would shut everyone up. As I looked up from my plate Cedrics eyes found their way to mine, I noticed a bandage over his nose that didn’t hide the bruising underneath very well. I assumed he’d already been to the hospital wing for treatment since his nose didn’t seem too out of shape anymore. The next eyes I felt upon me belonged to none other than Harry Potter, I shot a glare his way and he quickly glanced away as he whispered something to Hermione. 

I decided I’d had enough of being the centre of attention and pushed my plate away then stood up.

“I’m going” I stated simply 

“Do you want me to come?” Mabel asked 

“I’ll be fine, need to clear my head” I shot her a smile to reassure her.

As I was leaving the great hall I brushed my fingertips lightly along Dracos shoulder to indicate I wanted him to follow shortly after I left. I made my exit and headed for my favourite place in the castle, the astronomy tower. My feet moved quickly underneath me as I climbed the stairway to enter out onto the correct floor, I took a sharp turn left and began to climb the towers steps. Footsteps were approaching from behind me quickly, I knew it was Draco following me.

As I finally made my way into the astronomy tower Draco was quickly hopping the stairs to join me, I sat on the floor fixing my knee high socks as I waited for a few moments for Draco. 

As soon as he entered he sat down beside me, adjusting himself against the wall so I could lean against him. 

His fingers gently played with my hair as I rested into his chest, the night sky was more apparent now as I noticed the moon rising. We sat together like that for a few minutes before I spoke up.

“He’s right you know” I mumbled 

“Yes well, he doesn’t need to know that” Draco replied 

“Draco-“ I began speaking but was cut short as he placed his other hand on my thigh, just above the material of my skirt.

“Let’s just forget about it for now Nancy” he murmured as he inched his lips close to my neck “let’s just be us” 

My breath hitched in my throat as his lips connected with my neck, his other hand caressing my thigh. Draco placed soft kisses along my neck and gently began teasing his fingers up and down my thighs, they felt cool against my skin but this just seemed to intensify the sensation. I let out a small breath as I felt him run his tongue along my jugular before he bit down.

His fingertips brushed against my panties and I let out a soft gasp before turning around to face him, I straddled my legs over his and licked along his soft lips; it was his turn to let out a gasp. Our lips moved against each others hungrily and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to close what little distance was left between us; Draco slide his tongue along my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly to give him access. Our kissing intensified and I found my worries melting away and my thoughts being taken over by needing Draco. 

His hands quickly undone a few of my shirt buttons and I knew his need was matching mine. Just as Draco was about to slip his fingertips underneath my bra I heard the floorboard creek, we pulled away from each other quickly; our hands reaching for our wands. 

“Uh” stuttered a shocked looking Potter, my eyes looked behind him and met Mabels. 

I lowered my wand as I furrowed my brows.  
“Mabel? What are you doing with him?” I asked, puzzled.

Mabel was silent for moment before letting out a short sigh, Draco and I stood quickly and I adjusted my shirt so I wasn’t exposed.

“Well?” Draco questioned, his own brows pushing together.

“Studying” Harry replied calmly, I could see Mabel letting out a breath of relief.

“We asked Mabel” Draco spat

“Exactly as Harry said, studying” Mabel said softly

My thoughts raced, they barely had classes together so it didn’t add up in my mind but for now I decided to drop it. I fastened my shirt buttons again and straightened my clothes. 

“Let’s go Draco” I said giving a glance his way.

His posture softened at my words and he nodded but his gaze was still focused on Harry and Mabel; he knew they were lying.  
We walked past the pair quickly and made our way back down the stairway, I swore I heard Mabel speak as we left.

“That was fucking weird” 

Later that evening I was sat on my bed writing a letter to my mother when Mabel finally entered our dorm, she avoided eye contact as she greeted me and made her way quickly into the bathroom; I felt offended that she felt the need to avoid me, I knew we’d caught her and Harry together but for now I was willing to let it be something we ignored until I figured out what was really going on. 

I turned my attention back to the letter and began to write again.

Dear Mother & Father   
I hope all is well at home and that your business has concluded. Hogwarts is good as always, I plan to be the top of my classes this year. Mother, I caught Mabel and the Potter boy together and they insist it was for studying but I have a feeling otherwise. I’ll report back with anything I find out. Blaise is behaving himself as always & Draco is doing well, send my warm regards to their parents as I’m sure you’ll see them before me.

Love always  
Nancy 

As I finished writing I quickly folded up the parchment and tucked it gently into an envelope before stamping our family crest seal onto the back to secure it tightly. 

I heard the shower begin to run from inside the bathroom and took it upon myself to go and see Pansy & Milly, maybe they could help figure out what was going on.  
The clock read 10:00pm and I knew both girls would be in their dorm most likely studying.   
As I left our dorm it only took a few steps to reach Pansys, I gently knocked the door and entered.

Pansy and Milly were sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor with books scattered around them; both girls looked up as I entered and gave me small greetings as I sat myself on a spare pillow.

“Do you have any idea why Mabel would be around Potter” I questioned 

“Mabel with potter?” Pansy said with a confused look on her face

“Draco and I saw them at the astronomy tower, said they were studying”

“But they don’t have classes together” Pansy said puzzled 

“Well they have Defence against the dark arts” Milly spoke softly 

“I’ve heard that Umbridge has the classes reading a first year book on it” Pansy added “They’re hardly gonna be studying that” 

I’d heard that Umbridge wasn’t teaching the usual but I certainly didn’t expect it to be first year stuff; I’d have to ask my parents about that. 

“Did you say you were with Draco?” Pansy inquired 

“Yeah we were about to start our astronomy homework” I murmured; still confused about the Mabel situation.

“You know Theo reckons you guys are a thing” Milly said.

“I-“ I began before Pansy cut me off.

“Milly you should’ve just said that everyone thinks they are” Pansys tone was sharp.

“Nancy what’s that necklace?” 

I cursed myself silently in my head, I should’ve checked it was hidden before leaving my dorm, just as I was about to speak there was a knock on the dorm door.

“That’ll be the boys” Pansy said happily 

“The boys?” I questioned 

Pansy just nodded as she stood to open the door.


End file.
